A princess in highschool
by avidimagination16
Summary: So Rapunzel lived her entire life in a tower right? Well, what if she didn't? This story is my take on what could of happened after she graduated high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Please be kind and give me feed back?! Thanks! (P.S. Fan fiction was being a little weird so sorry for the weird stuff that has been happening.)  
**

* * *

Chapter one

_Great, you found me_

"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded struggling against the ropes that tied me to the chair.

"Isn't obvious?" Lemis replied. "You're the answer to everything."

"Everything...like what?" I asked a little worried.

"To take over the world." Lemis replied bluntly "I want you as my queen."

"Wow," I replied "Tempting, but no thanks." Being queen sounded fun but I wasn't the type of girl who sided with the bad guys, plus Lemis is a big creep. He would be handsome if he shaved off his scruffy beard and actually tried to take care of his hygiene. I mean, come on, what's worse than a man with no hygiene? His eyes are green,like mine, but his hair is a orangish-redish color. His strong no doubt, with broad shoulders. How do you think I got in this chair? Honestly, he would be a great king, if he changed...everything. What made me nervous at that point was that he laughed after I was sarcastic to him. "I thought you'd say that." he said as smiled mischievously "So I though you could use some persuading." He pulled out a gun.

"No use in killing me," I said bravely "Without me I can't be your queen."

"This isn't for you," Lemis replied as my sister, Alexis, started to rise out of the floor gagged and confused. Alexis was my younger sister, not that much younger probably only two years. Either way she was my best friend, no matter how much she bugged me at times.

Lemis pointed the gun towards her "It's for her. Want to make a new choice?"

I stared at Alexis for a while. Her brown hair with the pink streaks that showed that she was a rebel. She decided to get a piercing after high school, right on her nose. She usually hid her emotions, she thought they made her look weak, but now she looked terrified. A voice in my head said _Rapunzel, forget it, don't listen to him. _I didn't obey.

"Okay, fine!" I said with tears stinging my eyes, "You win I'll be your queen."

"Swear on the bible!" Lemis demanded.

I closed my eyes as I said "I swear on the bible to be Lemis's queen if he rules the world."

Lemis smiled so I could see his yellow teeth and Alexis disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I asked angrily trying to choke back the tears.

"Oh, Rapunzel, she wasn't real." Lemis replied pathetically. "You really are too kind and naive for your own good."

I didn't believe what I just fell for. I just promised to be the queen of jerk ville. I was untied and immediately ran to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The chapter before is more of a background explanation, so I hope you enjoy this chapter better.**

* * *

Chapter two

_Someone save me before I do something stupid._

"Are you ready for your coronation, my soon to be queen?" Lemin asked as I walked down the stairs and into the throne room.

I was wearing a form fitting sleeveless dress with a shawl over me. The dress was a royal purple and the shawl was yellow, sadly those were the new countries national colors.

"I don't like this and you know it." I replied in a nasty tone.

"Oh come on," Lemin said taking my hand and leading it to the two thrones "look at it this way; this is going to be your life forever so you might as well enjoy it."

I glared at Lemin and noticed that his hygiene had picked up a little. His scruffy beard was now gone but replaced with a mustache, which was neatly groomed. His suit that he wore was yellow and purple too. His hair was neatly combed and he looked very handsome. He returned my glare with a smile as he turned to the priest and motioned me to do the same. Before I did I looked out to the crowd, no one seemed happy to be here. Everyone was glaring at me and they seemed to be screaming silent threats.

The priest started to talk but I wasn't really pay attention until he said my name "Rapunzel of Germany do you swear on the bible to be kind, considerate, and responsible for your kingdom and help it strive and succeed?"

At first I don't say anything; this wasn't supposed to be my happy ending. It wasn't anyone's happy ending, except for Lemin's of course. I guess happy endings just don't exist. Well for some it dose, my parents had their happily ever after until last year when they got a disease and died. My parents always taught me that you can do or be anything you want. Well, I guess that worked when I was six but now, that lesson seemed fake.

I took a deep breath before saying "I swear on the bible." I had to hold back the tears that started to sting my eyes.

The priest turned to Lemin "Lemin of Austria, do you swear on the bible to proud, strong, and courageous to help your kingdom strive and prosper?"

Lemin didn't even hesitate before he said "I swear on the bible."

The priest smiled at the both of us and turned to the people "Rambul (Ram- bool) your new king and queen, leaders of your country."

Everyone started to clap but not one smiled at all. King Lemin stepped forward "Thank you for coming," he said as if he was that nice "please stay for the banquet Queen Rapunzel and I have prepared for you." Just hearing my name like that made me sick.

Everyone started to gather in the dining room and laughter arose; for the first time. I was always the girl who was the life of the party but today there was no reason to celebrate. So I stayed near the food table trying not to look the new servants in the eyes. Finally I couldn't take any more of this party. I slowly and silently crept up the stairs to escape people for a little bit. Then I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around, it was Eugene, my old high school friend.

He looked a lot older than I remembered and somehow he had managed to stay out of trouble. His brown scruffy hair was combed and his eyes were brown. He smiled his nice but mischievous smile and I returned it.

"Eugene," I said finally jumping out of my trance "Are you here for the party?"

"Actually I'm not," he said "I just wanted to talk to you." His voice got deeper.

"Oh," I said almost blushing "Well follow me." I led him into a spare room and closed the doors. He asked his first and sadly the last question of that night. "Rapunzel, why are you queen of Rambul?"

I was about to answer when Lemin opened the doors and walked in "Rapunzel! So this is where you've been." He looked over at Eugene as if Eugene was a worm "Well, if it isn't Flynn Rider."

"Nope, it's Eugene now." Eugene replied "Flynn Rider was so last year."

"Right," Lemin replied nastily "So old friend what are you doing here?"

I cut in "You both know each other?" I knew that Eugene had a lot of friends in high school; I just didn't know who they all were.

"Well, yes," Eugene answered "Except I knew him as Eric."

"Leave Flynn, that was a long time ago." Lemin/Eric turned to me "My queen and I don't need you in our lives anymore."

I frowned as I stood up and took Lemin's gross yet sturdy hand "Good bye." I said to Eugene as Lemin took me back to my room.

I really which I could have told Eugene. I was forced to be a queen, if I had it my way I would have been married to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?_

"Stop it!" I yell as Lemin tears up my scrapbook "That's all I have left of my family." I start picking up little pieces of ripped photos.

Lemin kicks me back "Stay woman!" He commands.

I don't like taking orders from him but his voice was hard and cold. He starts to throw the individual pieces into the fire.

"Why torture me like this?" I asked holding back tears that would burst any second.

"To teach you a lesson" Lemin says as if he's a teacher and I'm his student. He comes up close to me and says in a cold, dark, and demising tone "Never talk to Flynn Rider, ever again."

This wasn't glamorous, this was a prison. Nevertheless I nodded to show that I understood.

Lemin smiled sympathetically "Oh, Rapunzel, I'm doing this for your own good, Flynn Rider is a bad person."

How many times have I heard that one?

I look up at Lemin "Not as bad as you." he stands there for a minute and I stay silent letting that knife sink into him.

Lemin backed away and took a deep breath, then he left.

I took out a photo of my family that I hid before Lemin could find it and I held it close to my heart. "Why me?" I whispered quietly.

Then I heard a tap at my window, I took some deep breaths and walked over to it. It was Eugene throwing rocks at my window like he used to in high school. He has some guts to come back.

I opened my window "Romeo, Romeo" I mocked "It's not polite to throw rocks at peoples windows."

Eugene cleared his throat "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!"

_Yep, exactly like high school. _"Wow, that saying never gets old." I tease.

"Come on Rapunzel," cried Eugene "You can escape with me right now. I know a place to hide."

That sounded tempting, I had a crush on Eugene ever since I met him. To run away with him and be free of all this sounded great. I was about to say yes when I heard a knock at my door, immediately I was out of my trance and I knew I couldn't escape.

I looked at Eugene "I'm sorry, I can't." I closed the window and waited for the door to open.

**Thanks for reading, give me some ideas! I'd love to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Aw, he broke into the castle...is that good or bad?_

Lemin came into my room the next morning. I never changed out of my dress and there were tear stains on my eyes. I quickly stood up.

"My beautiful queen!" He exclaimed as if he cared. "Why are you unhappy?"

"I hate this place, I hate being queen, I hate you, and you know it!" I snapped. Usually I was very kind and considerate but he was the last straw. Lemin looked hurt "One day Rapunzel you will see me as greater than anyone in the kingdom and you will love me."

"Dream on!" I told him "That day will never come."

Soon after some maids came in and Lemin turned to them "Oh good!" he exclaimed as if what I said hadn't left a scratch. "Your here, please get Queen Rapunzel ready for..." he paused "a walk in the town." Immediately he left.

I threw my self on the bed and closed my eyes _Let this be a dream _I pleaded _Let this be a_ dream.

One maid came over and put a hand on my shoulder "Rapunzel? Is that really you?"

I sat up confused.

"Of course it is!" the other exclaimed.

I took a closer look at the both of them and smiled, it was my friends Samantha and Ethel.

Samantha was always the one friend who was ready for a party and by the looks of it, she hadn't changed from high school. Still had thin brown hair, with a slim figure. Except something about her look..her smile and eyes looked hurt and worried.

Ethel was athletic but extremely shy. She was super blunt and told you how things were no matter how much it hurt. She was short in high school and she told everyone that she would grow taller...she never did, she was still 5ft 2in. Her look was still as cautious and clever as ever.

I gave them both hugs "I thought I'd never see you again. How are you both doing?"

"Well, I never got pregnant." Samantha said, like I said; she was always ready for a party.

"Congrats?" I answered confused.

Samantha smiled and I turned to Ethel "What about you?"

"I ran my half marathon yesterday." she said as if it was nothing "I ran it in 20 minutes but I could have gone faster."

I laughed and it felt good. To finally have something happy in my life.

I heard a knock on my door "Rapunzel, are you dressed?"

"Not yet!" I answered.

I turned to my friends "Can I get dressed now?"

They both smiled as they pulled out a spring green dress with a flowered embroidered cape. Pretty soon I was dressed and ready for 'a walk in town.'

The door opened and Lemin came in holding Eugene by the shirt.

"So is this what you were crying over yesterday?" Lemin exclaimed as he flung Eugene to the floor.

Eugene looked as if he had been punched one too many times.

"What did you do to him?" I exclaimed running towards Eugene.

Lemin scoffed "I caught him trying to break into the castle, he's not allowed here."

Eugene started to get up "Rapunzel, are you okay?" He grabbed my had and put something in it but it was secretly done.

"Okay?" laughed Lemin "She has everything she's ever wanted. She more than okay." He pulled Eugene by the end of the shirt and dragged him out the door "You boy, have been a thorn in my side long enough!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_She loves me, I knew it._

**Eugine's POV:**

I was dragged by the shirt out of Rapunzel's room, it didn't hurt. Believe me, I've been through worse stuff than this. I heard Eric mumbling under his breath, something like "Why doesn't she like me? She would pick Flynn Ryder over me? Well that's just great." I didn't want the awkward silence to last so I broke it and said "Probably because you forced her to be queen?"

Lemin stopped walking "What?"

"You asked why she did like you, I answered." I replied back.

"This has nothing to do with you Flynn Rider your just in the way." He continued walking and pulling me by the shirt which, I'll be honest was starting to hurt a little around the neck.

"Why can't you find a different girl to be your queen?" I asked "Maybe one that actually wants to be queen."

To my surprise he didn't hit me but simply answered the question. "Ever since I was in high school Rapunzel had caught my eye, I wanted to ask her to dances but I was afraid so I didn't. Plus, she was a sophomore and I was a senior. When I saw an opportunity to be King, I immediately new who my queen would be."

That was more back story than I would have liked but it was a good answer.

"Well, old buddy." I said almost with pity "Hate to break it to you but she doesn't like you at all."

Lemin's expression went hard again "That's because someone is in the way. With you gone, she will love me and we will live happily."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Your going to stay in this cell until I figure out how to kill you." His tone was cold, I was defiantly scared.

He threw me into the cell which was manly cement with some straw to padded the floor, though it didn't help.

"Have fun Flynn Rider, by the time I'm done with you, you won't want to live." Then he left.

I laid on the straw thinking for the few spare moments I had, there were a lot of thoughts but the main one I was thinking was if Rapunzel got that note I slipped to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, so let me know how the idea for the note is going, it was kind of a big stretch...**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Aw, he wrote a love poem...I think_

I talked to Samantha and Ethel for hours after Lemin left. Then the question I feared came up.

"So," Samantha started "He who must not be named is asking for your hand in marriage?"

I gasped "No!" I said defensively "Samantha Bean you take that back!" Samantha stuck out her tongue at me.

"Why?" Ethel cut in "It's true," She gave a nervous laugh.

I didn't bother to fight after that so I looked at the both of them and said "I know."

"Finally!" Samantha exclaimed "She admits it."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, I'll never see him again." I hung my head "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," Samantha sympathized giving me a hug "We found two people to train you and help you win back your country."

I sat up, "Who?" I asked.

Ethel pulled off the knob off my canopy bed and pressed a button. Immediately a door open.

"Wow, how long has that been there?" I asked Samantha.

Samantha shrugged "I don't know, we just found it."

"Follow me," Ethel exclaimed as she ran into the darkness of the room.

I started to stand up but then my thoughts took control. What if Lemin finds out? What if he punishes Eugene worse than what he's already planed? I Unclenched my hand and it reviled the note Eugene passed to me. I opened it, it was a letter he wrote to me. A love letter, well sorta.

_Rapunzel,Rapunzel, let down your hair. Have no worries and toss out your cares._

_Everything will be okay because I have a plan, pretty soon you won't have to deal with Lemin, that bad man._

_Your golden hair with brown streaks are gorgeous, is makes me so happy I feel like it's Christmas._

_Two special friends are waiting for you, I have a feeling you've known one of them since age two._

_You big green eyes make me loose my words, they make me want to soar to the sky like an eagle bird. _

_You'll see me again soon, I promise you will, We'll go on a date an you'll pay the bill._

I took a deep breath and looked at Samantha who smiled, "It's okay I'll cover for you." I smiled back and ran after Ellie.

Everything was going to be fine, except for one little twitch that could ruin everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_My two bestest friends that I've known since I was born I wonder where they went._

The passage way was really interesting. It wasn't damp like I thought it would be but instead is was exciting, loud, and happy.

When we got to the end I smiled and laughed because there were my two best animal like friends, Maximus and Pascal. I gave them both hugs "I can't believe your here!

Maximus spoke first "Rapunzel, why did you agree to get married to a lob cock?"

I blushed in embarrassment "In my defense, I was forced too."

Pascals fist started to tighten "That good for nothing-"

Maximus held up a hand and Pascal stopped talking.

"Rapunzel, we are here to help you." Pascal began again "We want you to revolt against Lemin."

"I'm all with you." I admit blankly. "But how are you going to fight him?"

Ethel, Maximus, and Pascal all shared a look.

"What?" I asked a little worried.

"We aren't going to do anything except free Rider." Maximus answered. "Your going to defeat Lemin by yourself."

"How?" I smirked "What can I do?"

Pascal looked at me in disbelief. "Everything," He said blankly "You know how to do it, you just need to remember."

"Remember? Did I forget something?" I asked.

"Confidence." Ethel blankly stated "You forgot confidence."

"Well, what can I do?" I asked

"We have to talk to you tomorrow." Maximus replied "We gotta go."

"Where?" I asked but Pascal and Maximus just left without anything else.

"Don't worry" Ethel put a hand on my back "You'll see them tomorrow,they just like being mysterious."

"Just like always." I smiled.

Ellie motioned to the door and her and I ran out.


End file.
